


[喵阿尔]カーバンクルのモノローグ

by SamanthaLee1025



Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025
Summary: 月长宝石兽很讨厌这个叫作埃斯蒂尼安的人。
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood, 喵阿尔 - Relationship
Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026907
Kudos: 4





	[喵阿尔]カーバンクルのモノローグ

**Author's Note:**

> 宝石兽视角的小甜饼。

我真的、真的、真的很讨厌这个叫作埃斯蒂尼安的男人。

以往我就很讨厌他，讨厌他的表情、语气、动作，讨厌他的一切，但是今天，在这家伙又一次拎起我的耳朵、并毫不留情地把我远远甩开的这一刻，我对他的讨厌真的上升到了顶点！

灰头土脸地摔在地上的时候，我的心里已经被这样的负面情绪完全地填满了。

我的耳朵上还隐隐地传来被这人的手指掐过而带来的痛感，等到摔得晕头转向的难受感终于消失了一些，我立刻从四脚朝天的姿势跳起翻身，匍匐下身子，耳朵和尾巴都直挺挺地冲着埃斯蒂尼安立了起来。

我竭尽所能地向他露出了我最凶狠的表情，但是埃斯蒂尼安看着我的神情就像在看一只毫无威胁的花甲虫。我眼睁睁地看着他的表情在“不耐烦”和“有点好笑”之间切换了几次，然后他说：

“……啧。”

这是什么意思！这是什么意思！

我被气得几乎要七窍生烟，就在这时，一只手掌轻轻地搭在了我的后颈上。这只手掌的掌心并不算大，至少比埃斯蒂尼安这家伙的大手要小上不少，但却是我最喜欢的手掌：触感非常温暖、皮肤又特别细腻，每次这只手以一个缓慢而固定的频率抚摸我的时候，我都幸福得想要打呼噜。

这次也是这样。哪怕我气得下一秒就要跳上埃斯蒂尼安的肩膀、用爪子恶狠狠地去拍他的脸，但这只手一开始抚摸我的耳朵和后颈，我就十分不争气地仰面躺倒在了地上，向着这只手掌的主人露出了我的肚皮。

手掌主人的名字大约是叫做“阿尔菲诺”或者“小少爷”，大多数人都叫他“阿尔菲诺”，但是埃斯蒂尼安会叫他“小少爷”，所以我猜测这是他的另一个名字。

阿尔菲诺长得很漂亮，他有着和我的身体几乎是同样颜色的长头发，和一双比蓝宝石兽的颜色还要深邃一些的大眼睛。他的声音也很好听，当我第一次被他召唤出来的时候，他很快就合上魔导书，蹲下身抚摸我的头：

“啊，竟然成功了！你的颜色还真是可爱啊！”

这是我第一次感受到他这样温柔的抚摸，那时我还不知道他的名字。我们在一处有些昏暗的洞穴里，我的身体把四周照亮了一点，我得以看见他的模样。

四周有一些奇怪的扫把和青蛙围绕在我们的周围，一起为他欢呼叫好。下一刻他说：

“等到见到埃斯蒂尼安阁下，我一定要告诉他这个好消息！”

埃斯……蒂尼安……阁下？

这是谁？为什么这个男孩见到我，第一反应是要告诉这个人？

这时的我还只是觉得困惑，并牢牢地将“埃斯蒂尼安”这个特殊的名字记在了心里。非要说的话，这个时候我也并不是那么讨厌埃斯蒂尼安的——从来都没见过的人，谈得上什么喜欢讨厌呢？

我从此开始跟随在这个长得很漂亮的男孩身边，进行了许多的冒险。但是那段时间好像发生了很多的事情，我被阿尔菲诺召唤出来的时候，他总是显得忧思重重，我就也一直没有机会见到那位神秘的埃斯蒂尼安。

我有的时候会跟在阿尔菲诺的身边，和他一同战斗；更多的时候，他好像只是需要我陪同着他。我跟随着他在雪原上奔跑过，也在简陋的街道上行走过，有时候我跳上他的肩膀，用鼻子轻轻去嗅他发间很浅的香气，也有时候我和他一起待在明亮的房间里（听说这地方叫伯爵府），看他翻阅书籍，偶尔也记下大段的笔记。

我觉得他好像有点孤独。

其实我有时候也觉得很孤独，因为我遇见的别的同类，它们大多都外貌相似，而只有我，不但体型比他们大了一圈不说，也只有我是这样不同的白色。

但是和阿尔菲诺的孤独比起来，我的孤独好像就算不得什么了。他有时写着写着日记，忽然就会停下笔来，然后向我招招手。

我知道他这是想要摸摸我了，于是我很快地跳上他的膝头，弓起后背，用头去拱他的掌心。阿尔菲诺的手掌很柔软，我喜欢他抚摸我的力道，我意识到我的尾巴也开始翘了起来，一下一下地甩在他的手腕上。

阿尔菲诺张了张嘴。

我以为他是要同我讲话，他有时会这样做，比如夸夸我可爱什么的。正当我竖起耳朵准备听这一次的夸奖的时候，我听见他说：

“埃斯蒂尼安……”

他的声音很轻，要不是用心去听，恐怕都不能听出来他究竟说了几个音节。但是我熟悉这个名字；这不是阿尔菲诺第一次提起这个名字了，我知道，这是那个我一直没有见到过，但是阿尔菲诺很记挂在心上的人。

埃斯蒂尼安。

这个人究竟有着什么样的魔力，能够让阿尔菲诺念出他的名字的时候，口气远比平时还要温和？

我想不明白。但是阿尔菲诺似乎也并不指望我能明白任何事情，他只是以同样的频率耐心地抚摸着我，直到我沉沉睡了过去。

后来我又与阿尔菲诺经历了很多事情。他与他的朋友们似乎在进行一些了不起的变革，阿尔菲诺变得更加忙了，他好像有着做不完的事，见不完的人，规划不完的计划。

我以为他大概永远都是这样了：有些忧愁，又好像有着必须达成的坚定信念，任何人看到他都会感受到他的困惑和疲惫，以及有些偏执地灼热着绷紧的神经。直到有一天，我再次被他召唤出来的时候，我发现他的状态突然变了。他变得放松了很多，好像有一个看不见的沉甸甸的重担，被他在心里放下了。

这一次我被召唤在一个布置朴素的房间，有人管这地方叫作病房。阿尔菲诺趴伏在床边，我跳上他的肩膀，看见床上还躺着一个人。

这家伙看起来要比阿尔菲诺高上不少，不过此时正紧闭着眼睛，面色有些憔悴。我看看他，再看看阿尔菲诺，有些惊奇地意识到这两个人的发色似乎有些接近。

阿尔菲诺不自觉地把手掌搭在我的身上：

“他之前醒过来了一次……现在又睡过去了。”

我就又看了看阿尔菲诺。他的眼睛好像有些红，难道他之前哭了吗？

我用鼻子轻轻蹭了蹭他的脖子，想安慰安慰他。但是阿尔菲诺说：

“我没有不高兴，我是太高兴了……埃斯蒂尼安阁下能醒过来，我高兴到不知道要怎么办才好。”

这话我实在是听不懂了。既然他明明很高兴，那么为什么要哭呢！哭就是不高兴的意思啊！

我就又去看躺在病床上的这人。现在我知道他就是那个神秘的“埃斯蒂尼安”了，然而我对他实在是喜欢不起来。

以前没见到他的时候，他就惹得阿尔菲诺总是皱眉叹气，现在总算见到了，阿尔菲诺竟然还被惹哭了！

真是搞不懂，这么个坏家伙，为什么值得阿尔菲诺总是记挂着？

再一次被埃斯蒂尼安拽着两只耳朵从地上拎起来的时候，我的心里又一次产生了这个同样的困惑。

然而情况不允许我再多困惑一阵了！名叫埃斯蒂尼安的这个可恶男人有着非常大的力气，他拎着我的两只耳朵，我根本就挣脱不出去，只能徒劳地在空中蹬腿，并试图向阿尔菲诺投去求助的目光。

而阿尔菲诺……

阿尔菲诺抱歉地看着我。他说：

“你还太小了，有些事情实在不能让你看到……”

我什么也不想看！我就是讨厌这个埃斯蒂尼安！我讨厌死他了！

每次我想跳上阿尔菲诺的肩膀的时候，埃斯蒂尼安都伸长手臂环抱住了他；每次我想让阿尔菲诺挠挠我的脖子的时候，埃斯蒂尼安都紧紧地牵着他的手；有好几次我都看见他们两个脸贴着脸，阿尔菲诺明明连气都喘不上来了，我想去救他，埃斯蒂尼安却一把拽着我的后颈把我扔向了远处！

我讨厌这个人，他只会欺负阿尔菲诺！

而阿尔菲诺，他竟然从不反抗——！

我越想越气，越想越气，正当我转回头对着埃斯蒂尼安的手，想要用力地咬上一口的时候，我感受到了从这家伙的手掌上传来的熟悉的力道。

——我又要被扔开了！

我的四肢疯狂在他的手里扑腾，但是我的力量根本就挣扎不过这个可怕的男人。他的手指微微用力，下一瞬失重感一下子传了过来，我意识到我又一次腾空了。我在空中划出一条长长的弧线，等到我再一次摔在地上，我已经没有力气再冲回去和这人作对了。

我只能脱力地趴在远处，看着这家伙恬不知耻地靠近了阿尔菲诺。

他们又一次抱在了一起，阿尔菲诺又喘不上气来了。

我沮丧得耳朵都耷拉了下来。

而阿尔菲诺……我听见阿尔菲诺开始低低地哭了。

唉！我可怜的小主人，今天的我也没能救你出来，真是太抱歉了。我的耳朵沉重地向下垂着，搭在我的脸上，也遮盖住了我的眼睛。我实在不想再看到阿尔菲诺的眼泪，于是我顺势闭上了眼睛，在心里第一万次地骂道：埃斯蒂尼安这个家伙，实在是太令人讨厌了！

-fin-


End file.
